


head over heels

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Attraction at first sight, Bookstores, Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, boys in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: you walked by in heels and i fell head over heels for you.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: ♡ kai's drabbles ! ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> when i listen to mamamoo i get jaeyoon fic ideas and i don't know why.
> 
> this is not very good, but enjoy anyway.

It was the middle of the day, on a weekend, on a busy street. Normally, Seokwoo payed no attention to the people who walked by the glass storefront of the bookstore he owned with his friend Inseong.

But then he saw him.

Maybe it was how tall he looked to Seokwoo, since almost no one looked tall to Seokwoo.

Or maybe it was the fact that you didn't see many guys wearing high heels in public.

Seokwoo made brief eye contact with the stranger when he looked into the store as he walked by.

And with that look, Seokwoo knew that he wanted to know more.

He wanted to know more about this person. What was his name, what did he do for a living, how was he brave enough to wear heels in public, was he single, was he in the market for a one hundred and ninety-two (point five) centimeter boyfriend? 

His facial features were angular yet soft, and his black hair bounced slightly with each step he took.

Scratch that, Seokwoo needed to know more.

As the (attractive) stranger walked out of eyeshot, Seokwoo walked out from behind the counter and towards the front of the store, standing by a shelf and watching as he walked away.

Yeah, he really did need to know more about the really attractive stranger that walked by his bookstore in high heels.


End file.
